


Only If I'm Ordered To

by Halfblood_Fiend



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, this is all Discord's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfblood_Fiend/pseuds/Halfblood_Fiend
Summary: Pike has plenty of misgivings about seeing his "old friend" again in person, but the Admiral's orders are orders.
Relationships: Leland/Christopher Pike
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Only If I'm Ordered To

**Author's Note:**

> I sorta accidentally gave Leland a first name and when I found out he didn't have a canon one, I just sorta left it. So let's welcome Rowland Leland to the floor, please? :3
> 
> Also, "Chrissy" came from The Enterprise Incident and Discord said, "what if Leland called him that to be an ass" and I took it as "what if Leland made it his pet name. Especially in bed! >:D"

Christopher Pike had known the voice from the moment he’d heard it on the Discovery. He hated that he knew it, could pick it out from anywhere in a crowd of voices. He had been able to back then, and he was certain that no matter what, he would be able to for as long as he lived.

If Pike though that the rough ache that had simmered in _his_ stomach at his voice was intolerable, then it was small change in comparison to beaming aboard the Section 31 ship and _seeing_ the man in the flesh.

Rowland Leland was as sharp and clean-cut as he had been when he and Pike had served together, and as roughhewn around the edges as he had been when they had curled around each other. Pike’s jaw clenched. The somersaults his stomach did in response to seeing his old friend again made him more than sick. How easily his body could get away from him. How simple Pike was to play.

Had been then. And still is now.

It felt as though it took forever for Rowland to _look_ at him. Or maybe that was just what Pike had hoped. That maybe there was still a touch of concern in him, the bite of regret.

Leland _had_ always told him that he was too optimistic for his own good.

Dark eyes met his. Fleeting. For just a moment, until he looked away, and then appeared to think better of it. Pike’s heart seized as he maintained the eye contact that dredged up so many memories from the recesses of his mind. Both welcome and wholly _unwelcome_.

'Play nice,' the Admiral said. 'We're all on the same side.' Maybe that was true once, and maybe she would order Pike to abide now, but he hardly felt "on the same side" as the man he stood beside on the bridge. In fact, there were leagues of distance between them. Lightyears even, from where they had been when they were young.

“Chin up, Chrissy,” Leland said to him when Admiral Cornwell had walked away from them. "I promise I'll make this as painless as possible for you." His voice was still hoarse and dusky and sent a thrill of panicked excitement shooting up Pike’s spine, but he clamped it down so hard that his teeth gnashed together. The physical representation of the effort to keep himself in line.

“Don’t call me that,” he replied through his gritted teeth. “I don’t like it.”

Leland’s eyebrows shot up, the ghost of a smirk playing around his mouth. “Oh? That’s not what _I_ remember.”

Pike knew exactly what he _remembered_. Bare skin and heavy needy groans, and Rowland’s mouth at his ear, hot breath teasing him closer, teasing him open.

_“I know you can take it, Chrissy. Won’t you take it for me?”_

“People change,” Pike replied in a flat voice, hoping Leland didn’t notice the shiver.

Nodding, Leland licked his lips and took a breath. “Guess they do. Guess I might’a lost that privilege.”

“Guess you did.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's very short, I'm sorry. But it was just a one-off comment that happened in Discord and I just sorta ran with it. It was brought to my attention that this scene had sexual tension in it, and I was like, "you know whAT?? YEaH!" and here we are.


End file.
